Unimagined?
by nene21
Summary: this story is reposted, due to the loss of my old account. I'm not quite sure about the genre, but... it's yaoiisch? shonen-ai? I dunno, but there's definitly something odd going on in hell... R
1. guess who?

Sorry to disappoint everyone, who thought this was something new. I simply had to repost it,   
because (heaven and hell know why) I cannot enter my old account anymore. So I repost it under   
my new account I hope with less spelling errors).  
  
This story is a humorous (at least in my and a few other peoples opinions), yaoi-isch shonen-ai.   
Nothing explicit. Don't like it - don't read it!  
  
Ahhh.... what am I supposed to write?  
Yes disclaimer first.  
I don't own the characters and DBZ and of course I don't make money with this, so don't sue me.   
(Who   
the hell would pay for it anyway.)  
  
This came into my mind during my work and I wrote it down in my break.   
Summary sucks, my english sucks too and it's for sure not the best you ever read, but I don't care,  
I wrote it anyway.  
So read, enjoy if you can and no flames please.  
Critics are welcome as long as they're positive or constructive.   
  
Part 1: Guess who   
  
"He's here!", a small green chubby creature shouted out, while dashing through the cave."He has   
come, he has really come!"  
Dozens of faces of various creatures turned around, watching the sudden outbreak of slight panic.  
From the back of the cave an annoyed voice shouted back: "Don't make such a fuzz. Who's here?"  
"He, the ONE.", the green alien answered trying to calm down but failing miserably.  
Another voice from the darkness snickered: "So he has really come, finally. I have been waiting for  
that day ever since I arrived here."  
"You knew he would come?", a third voice asked.  
"Of course.", the second one stated. "There was no way for him to avoid it."  
"Then we should prepare for a fight.", the third one said and stepped out of the shadows of the   
cave. He was a great double-horned humanlike creature with a pale white and pink alternated skin   
and a lizardlike tail, that wipped in excitement. He wore an armor of some kind, his eyes were as   
cold as his appearance and a cruel smile was plastered on his face.   
The one who had spoken first, besides the green chubby creature, also stepped forth. He looked   
nearly exactly like the other one before, but without the horns and the pink skinparts. He was short  
and slender, not even half as big and he doesn't wore any armor, so it looked like he was kind of   
naked, but no gender could be seen. He also wore the same cold cruel smile. "I cannot await to   
punish him for what he has done. This time I will not fail."  
The last one, which emerged from the shadows of darkness chuckled evilly. He too had humanlike   
features, but wasn't human at all that was for sure. "You are no match for him. You were never and  
you will never be."  
"Shut up freak. Who asked you, you oversized locust? He only won because he surprisede me.   
Today I will have my revenge.", the small pale one iced back.  
Another chuckle was what he recived. "Don't underestimate him. He's probably stronger than me."  
"However", the big pale said, "against the three of us - he stands no chance."  
Another chuckle was the only statement to that.  
As the three walked through the great domelike cave, dimmed in red light, the crowd stepped back,  
but never stopped wispering.  
The three came out of the entrance of the cave to so see a tall slender but muscular man levitating   
in midair, waiting patiently. On the ground below him laid half a dozen people from various races   
in the dirt, unmoving, bloody, bruised and battered.  
As he saw the new arrivers, a big grin crossed his handsome face and he levitated down to the   
ground. "Finally someone who's worth a challenge.", he stated.  
The great pale one sneared: "I will wipe out that grin from your face and crush your bones one by   
one."  
The small pale one stood two feet beside the greater and bristled with aniticipation. "He's mine! I   
worked hard for this day to have my revenge. He's mine! I'll make him suffer beyond believe!"  
The third doesn't spoke one word. He only stood there, a few feet behind the other two, with his   
arms crossed in front of his body and a smirk across his face. 'Fools.', he thought to himself.   
'They're no match for him. Not even together. But let them try anyway. To see them being   
humilitated enjoys me nearly as much as his appearance.'  
The slender man before them smiled back. His dark black eyes not even noticing the two pale   
creatures but only the third one. As their looks met, sparks seemed to fly and their grinning smiles   
widened.Then the man got into a fighting position, waiting for the first attack.  
With a cry the small pale one launched himself against him, forming a violett energyball in each   
hand to throw them against his opponent. The man before him only rised one hand and before his   
attacker could react, he threw a blast of golden ki against him, that sent him back into the   
mountainside near the entrance of the cave.   
The greater pale one stood in shock, as he witnessed the defeat of the other. But then he roared  
and started attacking by himself by launching a cascade of powerfull energyblasts at the still grinning   
man, enclouding him in dust and debries. The great pale one smirked cruelly: "That's what   
you get for opposing me!"  
Out from the dusk a chuckle was heard and then the man stepped out of the clouds unharmed.  
The pale ones eyes seemed to popp out of his face and his grin faltered. "Im...impossible.", he   
stuttered while stepping back.  
The man in front of him raised his hand again and the next moment the great pale one laid beside   
his smaller counterpart, unconscious.  
The last of the three still stood exactly at the same place then before, his grin still on his face. "That  
was impressive. You're stronger than ever."  
"They never were a challenge for me. Only you.", the fighter said.   
His grin changed into a wicked smirk as his opponent rose into the air.   
"I know you came because of me. Well, shall we beginn? I'll torture you in the most delicious ways   
and I'll make you scream out in agony. That's what I promise you."  
The other mans smile faded and was replaced with an equally wicked smirk. He too rose into the   
air and seized his new opponent with his dark eyes. "I bet you will, but who said you will have   
success? Maybe I'm the one to make you scream out under my hands? At least I'm better than you."  
"Let's start then. I'm eager to bring it to an end this time." Saying so the third one looked back to   
the crowd still watching in utter disbelieve, starring at the defeated ones. "Maybe we should change  
places. I don't want the guards to interfere your little game."  
The tall fighter chuckled back. "Well, maybe it's better unless you want them to witness your defeat  
as well. But I doubt that."  
"We'll see who defeates who.", the other said and flew away, followed by the dark eyed fighter.  
They flew for a few minutes untill they came to a vaste area with great rocks and sporadic places  
of reddish grass. There they descended down.  
"Looks perfect to me.", the human fighter declared.  
"Perfect indeed. Noone will interfere us. And noone will stop me from doing with you what pleases   
me."  
With this both fighters went into their positions and then they launched at each other on an   
unspoaken command.  
Flesh on flesh, power against power and cries of feral passion as they struggled against each other   
for domination of the fight.  
A fight to the limit, which, in the end, only one would win.  
  
to be continued.....   
  
  
Ha! I know I'm evil leaving you like that! *grins like evil-Vegeta*  
But don't worry. This is only a two part story and the rest comes tomorrow.... maybe.  
Review, Review come on please *whinny* 


	2. never whould have guessed!

Ok. next part.   
Disclaimer: As usual the characters aren't mine and noone pays me a lousy buck for this!  
  
This part is reposted like the first (Who would have guessed, ne?)  
And now - on with the fic.  
  
Unimagined?: Never would have guessed!  
  
"Nnnngggaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.................!!!"  
"Sooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnn....................aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"  
Heavily panting and shuddering the two totally exausted warriors laid on the reddish grass.  
Their limbs were interwinded and occasional spasms were rocking their bodies in the aftermath of their   
lovemaking.  
After what seemed like hours they finally felt able to move.  
The dark eyed fighter opened his eyes and pushed himself up on his ellbows, gazing down on his lover.  
"That was..."  
"...amazing, fantastic, mindblowing.", the one below him continued with a satisfied smile.  
"...the best sex I've ever had.", the other finished and brushed a streak of dark ebony hair from his sweaty forehead. A low chuckle escaped his throat. He put a chaste kiss on his lovers lips and dragged him in a sitting position against his chest, while he rested against a red rock. He eyed their clothes, which laid scattered around them.   
Not 10 seconds after they had been sure that they were alone, the annoying clothes were gone, ripped and shredded away. Never before had he felt such a fever, such a burning need for someone. And then the kiss, sweet and searing. He had wanted more and he had gotten more. A smug grin crossed his face and he held his partner closer, placing another kiss on his head.  
"I still cannot believe it. It was like a dream, that we finally...", he whispered slowly, more to himself, closing his eyes as the images of the last hours flashed through his mind. The kisses, the heat, eager licks and playfull bites, the exploring of the others body, his lovers moans and pleas of pleasure still clung in his ears, making him lightheaded and totally happy.  
"But it was real,", his lover stated, "because if it was a dream, then I would have been on top." With this he snuggled closer to the others broad muscular chest and listened to his loves heartbeat.  
The other warrior chuckled again. "Maybe next time I let you win. After all I witnessed, it seems to be very pleasurable to be on bottom too."  
His partner snarled and playfully bite at one of his nipples, earning a high pitched shriek, followed by a moan of pleasure, as he softly brushed his tongue over the tormented flesh.  
"Can you imagine, what will happen when they ever find ou?", he asked after one final lick.  
"Who cares.", the other answered, while lacily tracing his fingers over his lovers back.  
"I bet they'll faint all in one row.", he smiled to the dark eyed warrior, who gleefully snickered in response.  
"Yeah, probably."  
"At least they will for sure be disgusted. I mean we were supposed to be mortal enemies after all. Who whould have guessed how things turned around after we first met."  
"Yeah, I know. First time I saw you, I thought my heart would stop beating. You stood there, proud with a smirk and a burning fire in your eyes, that seared me away nearly instantly."  
"Likewise. You looked like a golden angel, fallen from the skies right into my heart."  
...  
...  
"I bet when your 'friends' find out, what we're really doing here, they will die from heart-attack instanly. That of course only if they weren't dead already."  
They both grinned at the thought.  
"They wouldn't be able to move for one year or maybe the rest of their afterlife. Can you imagine how they look as statues? Wouldn't they look great in the lawn? You know, with water and birds and flowers?"  
Both began to laugh at the pictures, which they mentally formed in their mind.  
...  
...  
"So... will you tell them?", the one fighter asked hesitantly and pressed his face into his dark eyed lovers crook between neck and shoulder,who began to purr affectionately and nuzzled the others temple.  
"Of course. Maybe later, if I'll see them again..."  
"I doubt they will accept it. I mean I tried to kill them all. They hate me and they will hate you too, because you lied to them."  
The dark eyed fighter stopped nuzzling his lover and placed one hand under his chin. Then he tilted it up and looked him deep into the eyes, smiling reassurently.  
"They will accept it. hey have to. And if they won't, I'm sure I have a few arguments, which will convince them otherwise."  
"What do you mean?", the other asked a little bit curious.  
"I mean that everybody has his little secret, that he want to keep hidden from the rest of the world."   
The dark eyed fighter chuckled again, while remembering the pictures he saw as he had used King Kais crystal ball the last time.  
"Uh? What do you mean koi?", the other one looked in his loves eyes with raising curiosity.  
"You know, the good thing when you're on the supreme Kais planet is that you can look onto the real world and your friends once in a while.", he started. "... I never thought they would be up for such kind of surprises. If they had known that I watched them ..."   
He chuckled again, a little louder this time. "They would have killed me all by themselves for sure."  
The other fighters curiosity rose even higher as he listened to his lover. *What kind of secrets could his loves friends have?*, he asked himself.  
His partner seemed to read his mind and continued after he thought for a brief moment.  
"What do you think of Vegeta?"  
"Vegeta? You mean what he would do, if he knew? ... He would be shocked that's for sure ... and then he would yell something about disgracing the race and so on."  
The dark eyed fighter grinned. "Maybe, but I wouldn't count on the last part too much. ... Do you know that he has an affair?"  
"What!", the other fighter looked shocked as his eyes searched the ones of his love for any sighn of a joke. "Vegeta and an affair!?"   
The dark eyed fighter grinned even more about the completely shocked look on his lovers face.  
"Yep. And guess who it is."  
"Mh ...", the other wondered. "I don't know ... Mirai Trunks?"  
"No."  
"Your wife?"  
"No! Of course not! Those two would rather kill each other then be in one room together.", the dark eyed fighter said a little irritated.  
"So then maybe it's the namek.", his lover finally guessed.  
"You mean Piccolo?"  
He nodded still slighly confused at the news.  
"No but close."  
"So who is it?", the fighter asked, anxious to know.  
The dark eyed fighters grin widened. "It's ... Dende!"  
"What!? The little green namek!? The new god of earth!?", the other fighter nearly jumped out of his lovers embrace, but felt too weak. He starred open mouthed and in utter disbelieve at the man beside him. "No... way...", he was finally able to bring out. He would have imagined everything, even Vegeta going into a... well... house of love, but not this.  
"Yep. That's right.", his lover put him closer to his chest again, hugging him tightly. "I saw them kissing at Kamis Lookout one night. I was bored and wanted to look a little bit at my friends. I wanted to see what Vegeta was doing. How far he was with his training." He chuckled again. "I never thought I would see something like that. First I thought it was Piccolo. I mean Dende grew up a lot in over five years."  
His partner was still kind of stunned, rested his cheek at his lovers chest an tried to overcome his state."Vegeta ... and ... Dende ..."  
"And tell you what?", the other continued, "Vegeta was uke!"  
His lover slowly began to awake from the shock and began to grin and giggle like a child.  
"Vegeta, the proud prince of all saiya-jins getting laid by a little green namek. I want to see that for only one time."  
They both chuckled and laught in unison at that thought.  
"His wife will kill him, if she finds out!"  
"I don't think so. She has her own little game with Lunch."  
The other stopped laughing and looked shocked again. "Your friends are up to some very ... umh   
...unbelievable surprises, that's for sure."  
"You know not even half of it, my love.", the dark eyed fighter said after they calmed down a bit.  
"You mean there's more?", his lover asked with reawakened curiosity.  
"Of course, koi. You remember Krillin?"  
"You mean the short bald one? He's even shorter than Vegeta."  
"Yes. He's married to C-18 now, but that doesn't stop him from experimenting with her brother."  
"C-17!?", the other asked, his voice never leaved the state between shock, curiosity and complete   
disbelieve. "I don't believe this."  
"Believe it, koi", his lover said. "They're quite a nice little threesome."  
After this news subseeded the other fighter thought shortly.  
"What about Piccolo?"  
"Tien"  
"Hä?"  
"Tien. I mean Tenshinhan, the triclops.", his dark eyed lover explained.  
"Oh..."  
"They're together almost since the beginning. At least the both have a lot in common. Why do you think they both train under or near waterfalls that often? ...well, they not only 'train' there, if you get my drift. The first time I watched them, the sight nearly gave me a nosebleed. You know, since Piccolo is a namek he ghas this special grow-ability. You would never believe for what things that kind of power is good for."  
The other blushed furiously at the thoughts, that crossed his mind. "I... I always thought your friend was with that clownlike puppet and that Piccolo is not interrested in... sex."  
"Chaozu? He's with Mr. Popo. and for Piccolo, he's the most active when it comes to it. In fact, he's like a sexaholic.", the dark eyed warrior said still a little surprised by himself at that fact.  
His lover shook his head and watched the others smiling face.  
"I have to admit, I never would have guessed that. And what about the scarred one, Ya..."  
"Yamchu? Well, he's with ChiChi.", the other said slowly, his eyes slightly clouded for one short moment.  
"With your wife? But..."  
"It's ok. I never loved her in that way, more like a sister. And besides, since I ever hardly was home it was to be expected. I always cared for her and I'm happy that she found someone who actually is there for here."  
"You don't seem to be very upset, koi."  
"No I'm not. In fact I only married her because I promised it when I was a kid. That time I thought marriage was something to eat! Can you believe that, love?", he said while snickering about his own past stupidity.  
"You're kidding, koi.", his lover stated.  
"No it's the truth.", the dark eyed one said with a broad smile.  
"Mmh, I never thought you were 'that' innocent, not after what you showed me in the last hours.", the other said and smiled back.  
"What about your son? Does he know and how does he take it?"  
"Gohan..." A sad look crossed the other fightes face. "He still blames himself for what happened. I wish I could tell him the truth about what and why it happened, but... he will find out soon enough. And whatever anyone else might think, he's not that innocent at all."  
"What do you mean by that, my love?"  
"You know, I watch him whenever I have a chance. After all, he's my son. One evening I saw him crawling out of the window and running into the wood. He met a young boy of his age. He reminded me a lot of Vegeta, high forehead, proud attitude but with long blonde hair. I fogot his name. I think it was something like Shap or Shrap or so. All I remember is that they both were very vocal.", the dark eyed man snickered while his smile grew from ear to ear.  
"Like father, like son.", his lover said chuckling. "And I thought we were the only ones with a secret like that."  
"You know remembering these things makes me hot all over again, koi.", the other purred against his lovers temple and then he got lower to flicker his velvet tongue over his neck.  
"I think we can do something about that, koi.", the other said huskily between two pleasurefilled moans and with a smirk he bend his head to nibble at his lovers earlobe.  
His lover grinned with lustfilled eyes. "I think so too, Cell-chan."  
Then their lips met in a deep searing kiss.   
  
END.  
  
Well, wath do you say? Not your average pairing. there also was a deeper meaning by the creation of the pairings, but Ravana (big thanks to her) had to told me first, before I knew myself! Sounds weird? Guess so!  
Please, read and review, if you haven't reviewed the pre-reposted story, and tell me what you think. 


End file.
